Cancer
by twilight642531
Summary: One Shot. All Human. Bella and Edward are in their late 60's, when Bella is diagnosed with terminal cancer. Watch how her, Edward and their twin children Nessie and EJ cope with her till she dies. Hopefully a tear-jerker.


**Hey! This is a one-shot. It is quite sad, so hope for a tear-jerker if I have done well! It is quite short though, I just wanted to get it up.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are in their 60's. Bella is told she has cancer, and it's terminal. Follow what happens as Bella and Edward have to cope with this along with their two children, Nessie and EJ.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer as no profit is being made from this.**

**This is dedicated to my grandpa, who died from cancer 9****th**** February 2010. I love you ampa (:**

**Bella POV**

Me and Edward were sitting in the doctor's room, waiting for him to come in. I'd found a lump in my breast a week ago, and the test results were now ready to be told.

When the doctor came in, from his face I could tell it was not good. I clutched onto my husband's hand for support. "I'm sorry Mrs. Masen, but you do have breast cancer. And it's malignant, meaning it will spread. I am so sorry, but it's terminal. The best I can give you is painkillers and three months left to live." All I saw was the doctor's grave face, and Edward crying silently next to me, asking him if there really wasn't anything that could be done. I was in a trance. I was going to die. There was no doubt about it. My only worries were what I was leaving behind. MY loving husband of over 50 years, we married straight out of school, would be devastated, along with the twins, Nessie and EJ. They were grown up now, but still my children. The children...

Telling the kids was one of the most traumatic things I've ever had to do. How I did it was beyond me, it was only with Edward's help that I did it without breaking down into tears. Afterwards we just sat there, crying, with the twins hugging us tightly, never wanting to let go. I didn't know how they would cope, but at least they can take care of themselves, and of Edward.

I was now on my deathbed. I was in the hospital so they could keep giving me the morphine that eased the pain. I fought for longer than they thought was medically possible. They gave me three months; I fought it for 6 months. By this point my breathing was extremely laboured. The cancer had spread slowly at first, but after the fifth month it spread faster. It had recently attacked my lungs, and I was dying now because it had started to attack my heart. It is amazing how strong the heart is. It fights so hard to keep you alive through anything, yet this time it was too much. It fought as hard as it could, but the swarming mass of cancerous cells was too much for it to handle.

I knew it was now my time to go, and I wasn't afraid anymore. The whole family was here. Edward was holding my one hand, the electricity still flowing through our touch like that first day, while the twins held the other. The husband and wives of my children were here, along with my grandchildren. At least I got to see them and know them in the short time they were alive.

The pain was easing now, my senses dimming. The family starting sobbing as I closed my eyes. A smile on my face. I was finally at peace.

**Edward POV**

At 7:45pm, my wife died. She still looked as beautiful as the day I saw her. Her lovely brown hair and chocolate brown doe-like eyes. Pale skin, like cream. Those fresh, full lips that went into a pout to make sure she got her way. Her hair soft like silk... She refused chemotherapy when she knew it wouldn't make a difference. We married at eighteen, the picture of her in that white dress in my mind. The time when the twins were born, her drenched in sweat but still looking as lovely as ever. What would I do without her now?

_2 Years Later..._

I was getting frailer. Everyone saw it. I knew it wouldn't be long. I just didn't think it would have been in my sleep tonight.

I woke up to a bright light and what looked like a garden. I realised it was the Garden of Eden. I saw Bella waiting for me, looking youthful again. If this was heaven, then she was eternally eighteen. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was eighteen again too. She looked so beautiful, and perfectly at peace. When she walked over, it felt like my heart wanted to leap out of my skin all over again. "I told you I'd see you on the other said, didn't I?" she said, her voice perfect, without the rasp that the cancer made develop in her throat. "Yes you did, my love. And I followed as soon as possible. Now, to eternity together?" "Together," she agreed.

And we walked into the garden holding hands. Continuing blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

**So. What did you think? Please leave a review so I know how you feel about it.**

**Rachel xxx**


End file.
